staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Alfred Schreyer. Buty z cholewami; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Podejrzany, odc. 11 (Unter Verdacht); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Fifi - Trzmielik pomaga odc. 6 (Bumble helps out); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 22; program dla dzieci 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Cudowne Feniksy, odc. 19 (A POIR OF PHOENIX SAVED THE HOST, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4092 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4307); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4093 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4308); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Kamera obskurna; serial TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:25 W-skersi - odc. 17 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1165; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1554 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1715; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Podróżnik - Wielka Piątka 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4094 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4309); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4095 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4310); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:50 Przed meczem Irlandia - Polska; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1559 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1716; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1170; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Tajemnica plaży, odc. 11 (The Mystery of Seaberry Beach); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Siła żywiołu cz. 1 (Category 6: Day of Destruction ep. 1) - txt str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 21 - Kłamstwo; serial kryminalny TVP 22:25 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 23:05 Na własne oczy - Atijat, pierwsza żona 52'; film dokumentalny 00:00 Konserwacja nadajnika PKiN dla Warszawy od godz.24.00 - 06.00 24:00 Nie zapomnisz mnie cz. 1 (Gone But Not Forgotten ep. 1) - txt str.777 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:50 Notacje - Ks. prof. Jan Krucina. Przebaczamy i prosimy o przebaczenie; cykl dokumentalny 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 100 Ślub Julii i Dionizego; telenowela TVP 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 101 Poszukiwania bliźniaków; telenowela TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Jestem przy Tobie; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 11/48 Egzamin na pierwszy dzwonek do czapki (Santa Apprentice ep. First Hat Bell Exam); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 311 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 21/25 Dowód miłości (25 degrs sud d?amour); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 67/72 Tajemnica Erniego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Ernie Confidential); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:10 Sekrety chińskich mumii (The Diva Mummy) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:15 Everwood - odc. 31/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 208); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 616; serial TVP 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 10; teleturniej 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 33 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 17/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Rock Star In The House) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 84; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (wspomnienie o Stanisławie Różewiczu, Nikita Michałkow, Waldemar Krzystek "Mała Moskwa", Rafał Mohr "0_1_0") 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 174 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 373 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Z odzysku 104'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 00:20 Konserwacja nadajnika PKiN dla Warszawy od godz.00.20 - 06.00 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Kawa i papierosy (Coffee and Cigarettes) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Saga rodów - Rod Sieroszewskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:06 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Icchak Rabin (Final Days of an Icon II - Yitzhak Rabin); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Konserwacja nadajnika PKiN dla Warszawy od godz.00.35 - 06.00 00:43 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:17 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 55, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 21, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 110, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Oddech nieskończoności - odc. 212, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 104, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Samo życie - odc. 1165, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 10, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 793, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 105, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 240, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - odc. 111, serial komediowy, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 794, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1166, Polska 2008 20:00 Speed 2: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Lekcja przetrwania - thriller, USA 1997 1:15 Rajska plaża - program rozrywkowy 1:25 Fala zbrodni - odc. 57, Polska 2005 2:15 Tajemnice losu - odc. 43, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:45 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1039, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 31, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 24, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - To moje dziecko, ale chętnie je oddam... 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 32, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1040, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 12, Polska 2008 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 12, USA 2006 0:45 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:05 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Telesklep - magazyn 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (9) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (88) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (89) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (90) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (91) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Biały labirynt - thriller, Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 1996 22.30 Kowboje i idioci - komedia, USA 2002 00.20 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Mała czarna - talk show 02.20 Biały labirynt - thriller, Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 1996 04.20 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Miasto Gwatemala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Golec uOrkiestra; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Samoobrona Ziemi Grodzieńskiej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 35* - Upadek obyczajów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Czterdzieści lat minęło... podwójnie czyli Dudusiowi na osiemdziesiąte urodziny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Nagrody Polskiej Muzyki Złote Dzioby 2008 ; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (58) - Świnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Hugo Kowalczuk 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sztuka dokumentu - Maciej Drygas 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Golec uOrkiestra; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i nośna kura; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Hugo Kowalczuk 26'; telenowela dokumentalna; reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Wojciech Zabłocki. Twórcze pasje W. Zabłockiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku